Yesterdays and Tomorrows
by 1lostone
Summary: Based  somewhat  on the TOS episode All Our Yesterdays, Bones and Spock are thrown back in time. Check the rating, folks. This isn't something ya want to read to your granny in church. Unless your granny is a total perv. In which case, Mazel Tov!


"I am here, evidently, because I stepped through at the same instant as Doctor McCoy."

Leonard sighs, Spock's words heavy in his head. In his heart. Sure, they'd been through some incredibly weird shit since Jim had been given the Enterprise, but being stranded on Planet Whatthefuck during the Whatthefuckian Ice Age was really, _really _not how he'd planned on having his day playing out. And sure, if the Vulcan were one to assign blame, it would be easy to assign that blame to him. Leonard had been the one to look at the disc. Why he couldn't have gone with the one with the white, sandy beaches and half-naked serving girls he didn't know.

Just his fucking luck, really.

"Come on, Spock. We have'ta get out of this c-cold." Shit. The temperature was so cold that Leonard can feel the wetness in his mouth and nose start to freeze.

Leonard pretends not to notice the way Spock walks closer to him, both bending slightly to attempt to hide from the merciless wind.

"In this severe cold, we cannot survive much longer." Spock pitches his voice carefully, no doubt calculating just how loud it would have to be for Leonard to hear it over the chattering of his teeth.  
_  
This is fucking stupid. There is no way that this can end well. _Leonard can feel his thoughts becoming lethargic, as though they have their own weight. "Leave me here, Spock." He's aware of his plea. Aware of how Spock will reply, almost before he the words come.

"We go together or not at all." Spock's voice makes him smirk a little to himself.  
Stubborn goddamn Vulcan. Loyal bastard. Leonard knows that biologically, Spock was no better equipped to handle the extreme temperature than he was.

"Don't be a fool. My hands and face are frostbitten. I can't feel my feet. Alone you have a chance. Now do what I say. Go try to find Jim." Maybe invoking the Jim card will give the damn hobgoblin a kick in the ass to get his priorities straight. God knew the Vulcan took his care of Jim seriously.

"We go together."

"You stubborn… thickheaded …_Vulcan_!" Leonard spares a second to think of Jim. He pictures his smile, the slap on the back a phantom touch against his shoulder. Blue eyes grinning at his crankiness, concerned when he was shitfaced, morosely belting back another shot of bourbon. Spock's hand is on the crock of his arm now, but it's no use.

He just needs to rest. Just for a minute. Leonard is conscious of Spock's body, hot and blissfully warm before he collapses.

He comes to under furs. The smell is weird, musky with the scent of animals. Faintly he can detect something else, but his brain is too sluggish to think clearly. He feels a weight next to him and instinctively cuddles closer to that incredible heat.  
There's a murmur of voices. Leonard cracks open his eyelids to see bright blue eyes staring down at him. The look is curious, mildly concerned.

"Jim?"

The weight to his right stiffens for a second. Leonard turns his head to see Spock sitting there next to him. The image is so bizarre that for a moment he just blinks, stupidly.

"McCoy. Doctor McCoy, wake up."

Leonard is floored to see Spock's mouth tighten with … something. He hears the bedding shift again and his eyes almost fall out of his head when he sees the beautiful woman slide off the bed, her bulky coat flashing one long, supple leg. "Who are you?" He has to be dreaming. Her eyes are wide, blue and childlike as they regard him curiously. Now that he was slightly more awake, Leonard could see that her eyes were nothing like Jim's.

"My name is Zarabeth." She smiled slightly.

"Zarabeth. Spock, are we in the library?" He knows the _what the fuck_ in his voice is coming through loud and clear. He wants to sit up, but his body is still too sluggish. Leonard knows this is because of his hypothermia and starts to catalogue the rest of his aches and pains. His eyes widen as he feels the touch of Spock's hand on one cheek.

Leonard has made somewhat of a study of Vulcans and why they make a point of avoiding bare-skinned touch. The fact that Spock is touching him willingly short-circuits his brain. Leonard imagines that he can see the electrical synopses in his head shut off one by one.

"No, Doctor, we are still in the Ice Age, but safe for the moment."

The timbre of Spock's voice is strangely comforting. Leonard struggles again, trying to get stubborn limbs to obey a simple command from his brain to _get the fuck up, Goddamnit._ "Jim. What about Jim?" It's like Leonard's mouth is stuck on a holovid that won't advance to the next scene.

"Doctor, you are in no condition to get up. You lie down and rest. I shall attempt to find the captain." There was the touch of Spock's fingers against his face and for a second he's overwhelmed with the feeling of _worry/concern/jealousy _that punches him. Leonard grunts, surprised. The emotions shut off as though a valve had been turned, and Leonard trembles under the feeling of _comfort/relief/sleepiness_ that replaces the darker emotions. It's too much. Confusion is almost a tangible thing.

"You find him, Spock. Don't you worry about me. You just find him." His eyelids flutter and Leonard is on the cusp of sleep when he hears them speaking again.

" Spock, who is this Jim?"

"He's our commanding officer and our friend. He and the Doctor are quite close."

"I saw only the two of you. I did not know there was another. Perhaps you should share body heat with your friend. Reassure yourself that he is well. I will go and look for this Jim."

Leonard must be dreaming now. There's no other explanation for what his senses are telling him- that Spock is stretched out besides him under the furs, that he really is just that perfectly warm. That he feels just that perfect with their legs tangled together.

Leonard dreams are full of impossibilities.

One of his darkest, most hidden fantasies is coming true. Spock's heat is against him, the Vulcan's hot lips trailing over his jaw, his throat. The scrape of teeth against Leonard's collarbone sends his body arching up, instinctively searching for more heat. Long fingers press against his cock, trapped as it is in his pants. Leonard shudders, moaning. The air is thick and heavy with the smell of arousal, of sweat and animal musk. For one second he is certain that his eyes are open, that it really is_ Spock _over him, rutting against him, his tongue tangled with his. He can feel his feet, his legs and fingers all singing with blood, tingling, as he raises his hands to dreamSpock's hips. Leonard can feel the fabric of Spock's regulation uniform pants against his hands, and knows- _just knows-_ that this has to be a dream because no way would Spock ever want his touch this desperate against his ass. Spock would never allow Leonard's body to arch up against Spock and _oh... oh God..._

When Leonard awakens again he's mortified to find that he's come in his pants, like the kid he always accuses Jim of being. There is a faint wet spot and _Christ _it itches like a motherfucker. Leonard winces as he stands, pulling at the mess of his pants with a rueful shake of his head.

"Perfect," he whispers. Leonard looks around the sleeping chamber, noticing that there are small rocks and other baubles placed around. There are furs strewn everywhere. He is aware of the heavy feeling of pity for this woman who is stranded here. She has obviously taken pains to make this hellhole of a cave into a home.

Leonard's gaze is caught by a large piece of marble, polished so that its reflective surface gleams in the low firelight.

Leonard freezes when he catches sight of himself. His face is flushed. His usually perfectly combed hair looks like it is about to crawl off of his head in protest. His eyes look sleepy. He looks like he's just been fucked stupid and woken up out of a sex coma, although admittedly it's been way to fucking long since he remembered what that felt like. Leonard squints, leaning closer to the polished rock. He watches as his eyes almost bug out of his head, sees his own mouth as it drops open in shock.

There is an almost perfectly formed bite mark peeking out of the black undershirt of his uniform.

He actually stumbles, mind tripping over itself as he tries to remember what exactly had happened. _Oh God oh God what did I do wait is is possible to bite yourself in your sleep? _He touches the small mark, tongue tracing his bottom lip at the way his skin jumps at the small pain.

Funny. Spock always accused him of being illogical. Leonard would never, in a million years of thinking, have ever agreed with him.  
_  
Bite your_self_? Good God, man. You're a doctor, not a lovestruck teenager. Get ahold of your Goddamn self._

Leonard blinks. He takes a deep breath and cocks his head, listening to the murmur of voices from another part of the cave. Leonard forces his feelings down and away. They had to get off this giant ice cube before anything else completely fucked up happened. And Jim! God, where the hell was Jim? What if he was hurt? Leonard walks out to the other area and stares, uncomfortably aware at how cozy Spock looks with the beautiful... what was her name? Zarabeth? Something dark squirms in his stomach at the sight.

"Spock? Where are we?" Is that his voice? Leonard is disgusted with the trembling quality and clears his throat.

"You are safe here, McCoy." Zarabeth stood and walked over to where Leonard slumped against the cave wall.

"Yes, I remember you." He does. Leonard isn't quite sure what to do with the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach- the feeling that somehow he's interrupted something. For a second, Zarabeth looked like she would be just as happy to hit Leonard over the head as talk to him. He doesn't quite remember her rack being quite that on display, but he'd been asleep. He gives her an appreciative look. Her fur bikini leaves very little to the imagination.

Well, among other things.

"Come, Doctor, back to bed."

Leonard actually jumps, his face flushing at Spock's word choice. Bed? Spock wanted him to go back to... wait. Wait! "Why are you still here, Spock? Why aren't you looking for Jim?"

Spock moves closer and brushes the very corner of Leonard's wrist with his arm. Spock seemed overwhelming all of the sudden, and Leonard has a sense memory of what Spock tastes like. For a moment, Leonard is sure that he is going to swoon like some Goddamn princess.

He's aware of conversation seeming to move around him as though he's not really a part of it. The realization that Jim is not here with them, that they are trapped here on this planet makes him feel nauseous. He hears Spock and Zarabeth discussing the fact that there is no way to return.

No way to return. Leonard can see faces: Joanna and Jim, Nyota, Sulu and Scotty, the Whiz Kid and Chapel. He'd never see them, any of them again.

Leonard feels dizzy with awareness and arousal and tries to shift his body back away from Spock. Spock, the bastard, just moves closer. He reaches out and caresses the bite mark with two fingers, causing Leonard's whole body to quake in reaction. His knees weaken and he has to grip Spock's forearm, afraid he'll collapse. Spock acknowledging the mark sends home the truth that he had _not_ been dreaming.

"Doctor, are you well?"

His throat is a desert. Leonard's tongue darts out to wet his lips, completely at a loss for words. He's uncomfortably aware that Spock is doing everything but pissing on him.

Zarabeth's voice provides a welcome distraction. "If you wish, there are several hot springs further back in the cave. I will be happy to assist you with your bath, Doctor."

Spock _growls_.

From the corner of his eye, Leonard sees Zarabeth's blue eyes widen. "Of course. I should go find sustenance for the three of us." She took a step back and for a second, Leonard is petrified of being left alone with Spock. His throat tightens again.

"Thirsty..."

Spock stiffens and turns, going to a clay pitcher and bringing a clay bowl to Leonard's lips. He drinks, squeezing his eyes shut. The water tastes vaguely of sulphur and other minerals that Leonard can't quite name, but it revitalizes him. Dimly he realizes that he's just had several shocks, one after the other.

"Come with me, Doctor."

Spock is overwhelming him again. Leonard feels his strong grip on his shoulder and when he stumbles, feels the vertigo as he's swung into Spock's strong arms. Leonard has the visual of his grumpy ass in a white bridal gown and has to smother a hysterical bout of laughter.

"Now wait just a fucking minute, here you damn green-blooded bastard! I don't know where you get off flinging me around like a Goddamn sack of potatoes, but I don't..."

"Doctor. Kindly cease your speaking."

Leonard's eyes widen, and he's aware that his mouth drops open. "No I damn well won't 'cease my speaking'!" He is faintly aware that his voice is turning what his Gran would call 'a might shrill' and can't seem to control it. "You don't get to dictate what I do! Now let me down or I'll.."

"You will, _what,_ Doctor McCoy? It is only logical that I assist you. Your body temperature reached a level that was not optimal in humans. You then displayed several instances of confusion and lethargic thinking that allowed me to conclude that you have obviously not fully recovered from our trek here to Zarabeth's cave."

Leonard couldn't help his struggles. Spock's words might have been true, but they absolutely infuriated him. _He_ was the one that got to say who was sick, Goddamnit. Not that pointy-eared...

Leonard's trail of thought shudders to a halt when Spock simply shifts his grip, throwing him up and over Spock's shoulder in a fireman's carry. He hasn't blushed this badly since he was fourteen and trying to feel up Betty Parkinson in the back of his daddy's hovercar, but when Spock turns his head, buries his face into Leonard's hip and _inhales_, rubbing his nose into the material of Leonard's pants as if Spock was trying to memorize him, he feels like his face is on f_ire._ The gesture is so completely out of the realm of Spock, that Leonard is startled into the clearest thinking he's had since he woke up.

They had to have gone back in time. Five-thousand years back in time. Leonard's ancestors haven't even managed to find fire yet, let alone figure out what to do with it. But on Vulcan... fuck. Leonard has the startling thought that in this time Vulcan was still there. Vulcans weren't always the logical creatures they were now. No. He'd looked it up when Jim had inherited the prissy little bastard as a First. Vulcans had been barbarians; full of passion and emotions. Possessive.

Like Spock was acting now.

Leonard feels Spock swing him down again. Truth be told, he's rather glad for this, as Spock's bony shoulder was jabbing him in the gut with every step he took. Spock set Leonard onto his feet, his body still flush against Spock's own. Spock didn't hold him there, but his hands did hover for a moment before going to his sides.

Leonard is tries not to let his nerves show when he sees that Spock is clenching his fists, repeatedly, knuckles whitening with the force of his grip.

"Zarabeth spoke of several springs of varying temperature. You will wait here while I find one that is of acceptable temperature for your body."

Leonard, whose mind still reeled with another shock, nodded, looking around the area with which he now found himself.

It was a natural spring. Steam hung in the air. The scent of sulphur was much stronger here, but a natural vent in the rock sent the fresh air swirling the worst of the stench away. Leonard looked up and saw that there was a very small fissure in the rock, several meters above his head. Stalagmites and other rock formations jutted around and in the water.

There was some sort of fungus on the walls that gave off a faint phosphoresce. Its muted glow was gathered into collected areas at measured intervals. There was a fireplace on a large, flat rock that separated four of the pools of water. Leonard walked over to it, lighting the wood on autopilot. It was quite dry and its light caused much of the minerals in the rocks to shimmer.

"Doctor. I have ascertained that this pool will be of use to wash your attire, should you wish it. It is of a sufficient temperature to kill any bacteria that is on your clothing. It does not seem that Zarabeth has much in the way of soap." Spock sounds faintly sorry, as though it was his fault that he had not provided for Leonard's needs.

"The larger of the pools is slightly above Human norms, but should adequately revitalize you."

"Thanks, Spock." Could it be that Spock has no idea what is happening to him? Leonard works at his bottom lip for a moment, inwardly cringing when he sees Spock's gaze go directly to his mouth. Shit. Shit, shit shit. On one hand, Spock needed to realize what was happening so that he could build his defenses against it. That meditation thing that Spock was always doing should help him retain some of his logic. On the other hand, Leonard would be pissing off a Vulcan.

He was a doctor, damnit. Not a strategist. This could be a very, _very_ bad idea.

Leonard takes a deep breath and strips off his science blues, throwing them next to him."I wonder where Jim is." He strives for nonchalance as he strips off the black undershirt, the material brushing against the bite mark near his clavicle.

"Who knows? We can only hope that he is well, wherever he is." Spock is set in shadow, the light from the fire casting his face in a strange glow.

"What do you mean, we can only _hope?_ Haven't you done anything about it?" That's impossible. No way would Spock ever ignore his duty to Jim. That more than anything convinces Leonard that his theory had to be true.

"What was there to do?" Spock's voice changes, deepens with emotion, sending strange echoes around the cavern.

Leonard thinks of pointing this out, but changes his mind. "Locate the portal you damn pointy-eared..." He huffs out a breath, frustrated. "It can't be too far." It might be juvenile, but Leonard is shy of just stripping off in front of Spock. He thinks for a minute then takes off his boots, standing awkwardly on one foot then removing the other boot before walking slowly into the water, otherwise fully clothed.

"We've been through all that, Doctor. What's the point of rehashing that subject? We can't get back. Wasn't that clear to you?" Spock's voice is full of disdain.

Leonard feels himself start to get angry. He hisses as the water comes up to his knees. It's so hot that for a second, Leonard has the uncomfortable sensation that he's moving through some sort of hot syrup, the humidity causing his hair to curl. He absently licks at sweat that has beaded on his lip.

Spock makes a strange sound from his vantage point on the smooth rock. Leonard looks at him, still pissed. "Yes, that was clear to me. I'm not a fucking moron, Spock."

"Then perhaps you were too ill to understand _what can't get back _means."

"I don't believe it, Spock. It's just not like you to give up trying." Leonard goes up to his waist and takes off his shirts, flinging them so that they hang on the rocky outcropping between the two pools.

"Then I'll repeat it for you. Get this through your head, _doctor_." Spock said the word "doctor" as though it were something foul. "We can't. Get. Back. That means we are trapped here in this planet's past just as we are now, at this moment, and we'll stay here for the rest of our lives. Now do you understand?" Spock's voice has a pure vein of fury to it.

Identifying that causes Leonard to step back. It was the same voice Spock used on the bridge of the Enterprise before he tried his damnedest to remove Jim's damnfool neck from his spine. He watches dumbly as the water swirls around him. Leonard's hands freeze on the button of his trousers as he gapes up at Spock, utterly dismayed.

"What's happening to you, Spock?"

"Nothing that shouldn't have happened long ago." There's a slick sound as Spock slides into the water. It causes Leonard's heartbeat to begin to thud in his chest. He looks up and looks around the spring, feeling like a cornered animal.

"Long ago. Of course._ Long ago, Spock._ You've been dishonest with me, Spock, and that is also something new for you." Leonard knows it's stupid to bait Spock like this, but he can't seem to help himself as he turns to face Spock. He swallows hard, finding Spock much closer than he'd thought. Refusing to show his nervousness, Leonard bends, pulling off his sodden trousers with a few sharp tugs, leaving him almost completely naked.

In a swirling mass of water.

With a pissed off Vulcan.  
_  
Not the smartest move you've ever pulled there, Bones. _Leonard smirks at the irony of his self-preservation sounding at all like James T. Kirk.

" I've given you the facts, Doctor." Spock's voice is a low growl of warning.

Leonard watches as Spock stares at him, his eyes roving over the way the water comes up to just under Leonard's boxer-briefs, getting the bottoms of the fabric wet so that he could feel them sticking to his thighs. Leonard scoffs, rolling his eyes. He's aware of how cold his chest is when compared to how warm the rest of his body is in the swirling eddies of the water. "The facts as you know them. Or did you just accept Zarabeth's word because it's what you wanted to believe?

"You were told the truth. If Zarabeth is the source, what difference does it make?"  
"Zarabeth is a woman condemned to a terrible life of loneliness! Maybe you didn't notice all the little trinkets and feminine frippery that she's made to make this cave more livable, Spock. It was fucking sad is what it was. She can't abide being alone! She would do anything for anybody to change that."

"She told you what she knew. I do not comprehend your illogical desire to continue to belabor this point! She would not jeopardise other lives." Spock's hands are clenched underneath the water. Leonard loses all the spit in his mouth when her realizes that Spock is at least half-naked. He refuses to look under the water line, half afraid of what he'd see.

"Goddamnit, Spock! You're not_ listening _to me. She would do anything to prevent that life of loneliness. She would lie. She would cheat. She would even murder me, the captain, the entire crew of the Enterprise to keep you here with her! You cannot possibly be this _stupid,_ Spock!"

Spock moves almost impossibly fast. One moment Leonard is practically nose-to-nose with him, and the next his back is slammed against the rough cave wall, scraping what feels like an inch or two of skin off from above his trapezius muscle. Leonard can feel his shoulder blade thump painfully against a jagged bit of quartz. Leonard sees stars for a second as his head comes into contact with a jutting rock and for a second is unable to move, stunned at having Spock's hands on him.

"Are you trying to kill me, Spock? Is that what you really want?" Leonard forces himself to keep his voice steady, calm. But, he's completely terrified._ Don't let him know you're scared. You have to be calm or he's gonna lose it._

Spock grunts, moving closer. Leonard is pushed further up the wall, held there by the press of Spock's leg against him. He's mortified to feel his cock twitch in his wet uniform pants. He's never felt this helpless before, this weightless. Spock's skin, slippery and wet against Leonard's own feels like it's on fire.

"_Think,_ Spock. Please. What are you feeling? Rage? Jealousy? Have you ever had those feelings before?" Leonard watches as Spock shakes his head sharply. For a second the hand holding his throat loosens and Leonard gulps in a grateful gasp of air. He cannot seem to make himself look away from Spock's dark, rage-filled eyes.

"This is impossible. _Impossible_." For a moment, Spock is his normal self. Leonard imagines that he can almost see Spock struggling with his logic, as though it were some tangible thing in which he could cloak himself. "I am a Vulcan!" Spock roars, his voice seemingly ripped from the depths of his chest.

"The Vulcan you knew won't exist for another five thousand years. _Think,_ man. What's happening on your planet right now, this very moment?" Again, Leonard forces his voice to a soft murmur.

"M-my ancestors are barbarians. Warlike barbarians." The answer is automatic, as though Spock cannot help himself from answering a question once he knows the answer.

"Who nearly killed themselves off with their own passions. Spock, you're reverting into your ancestors five thousand years before you were born! I need you to calm down for me. Listen to my voice, a deep breath."

Spock's head falls forward into the curve of Leonard's shoulder, where it meets the slope of his neck.

"I-.."

Leonard attempts to move, shifting his body slightly away from Spock's. Spock makes a dark sound deep in his throat and reacts by pressing more closely against Leonard, so that the top of his thigh nudges more firmly against Leonard's balls. Between Spock's natural body heat and the water, it feels impossibly hot. Leonard shivers, licking his lips.

Spock moves his head, his gaze zeroing in on Leonard's mouth. "I've lost myself. I do not know who I am." The whisper sounds broken. Leonard feels the hand around his throat loosen completely. Spock moves his leg, allowing Leonard to slide back down to the water, breathing heavily, dark gaze still trained on Leonard's lips.

Leonard can hear Spock inhale, slowly and deeply as though trying to commit his scent to memory. Leonard shivers again, his heart rate climbing a little higher in his chest. As the shiver wracks his body, his wrist brushes Spock's dick, hard and bulging in his pants. Spock gasps, his hips bucking, snapping sharply into Leonard's as though he can't help himself before taking a step back.

Spock's mouth moves, opening and closing soundlessly for the barest of moments before he speaks. "Doctor... McCoy. You must. Must go from here. I cannot...I-"

Leonard feels as though he's been struck completely dumb. Spock has made a practice out of completely asexual behavior. If Jim hadn't told him about Uhura, Leonard would never have known that the damn hobgoblin had ever gotten any at all. He knows about Spock's _Pon Farr_ of course. Objectively. Medically. Last year he'd been forced to make a study of Vulcan understood the mechanics of the Vulcan mating cycle- each piece of information scrapped together, pulled unwillingly from Spock as though the damn Vulcan had been charged with keeping all the secrets of the universe behind his teeth.

Now though, feeling Spock's hard cock, even momentarily, was entirely fucking different.

Leonard can't seem to move. Part of him realizes that Spock has let him go, that he could run back to Zarabeth's bedroom or the main area of the cavern with a few quick movements.

He's utterly dumbfounded when instead, he feels himself take a step forward, bringing their bodies flush against each other. Leonard can't believe his own temerity. He has the fleeting thought that what he's doing is like poking an injured Klingon with a sharp stick. Part of Leonard just can't seem to stop himself. He gasps at the feel of Spock's dick against his hip. The water stings as it brushes the scraped part of his back, but Leonard can barely feel it; every single nerve in his body is singing with awareness of Spock pressing against him.

Spock makes the low sound in the back of his throat again, and Leonard's tongue flicks against his bottom lip, nervously. Then Spock's hands are almost hurting him, pulling Leonard forward by the shoulders so that their chests slide against each other. Spock's mouth goes to the bite mark he'd previously left and Leonard feels his fucking knees weaken when Spock sucks on it hard, scraping his teeth against the bruises already pressed into Leonard's skin.

Leonard sees white as pleasure causes his body to shake. His hands clamp onto Spock's hips, fingers sliding in-between the fabric and skin, flirting with the elastic. He moves so that his lips brush against Spock's. They both moan, and Leonard has a second of pure, complete greed that he's the only one that Spock has ever let hear him like this. Even if he'd fucked Uhura, there was no way that Spock had been this vocal, almost primal at the way he moaned, grunted and gasped when Leonard touched him.

Spock shuddered against him, fingertips brushing against his face and Leonard could feel a brief burst of _worry/want/mine_ blast through him. Spock rutted against him, grinding their pelvises together so that Spock's cock dug into the top of Leonard's thigh, Leonard matching him grind for mind-blowing grind.

"C'mon, Spock. What do you want, huh?" Leonard knows he has a tendency to babble when he's this completely turned on. He knows he should slow down but now that he's given himself permission to do what he's rarely even allowed himself to think about is driving him right the fuck out of his mind.

"I." Spock gasps, scraping his teeth over the bottom of Leonard's chin.

The sound of Spock's teeth against Leonard's stubble seems very loud over the sound of his thundering heartbeat.

"I do not... I want..."

Leonard blinks, realizing that Spock does not know what to do. Or maybe he's too close to coming to make a decision. Leonard bites down on Spock's lower lip, sucking it into his mouth. When they kiss, it isn't gentle. They both fight for dominance, pressing and licking at each other, desperate for the other's taste.

Leonard moves his hand, pressing the heel of his hand against Spock's cock. Spock freezes for a moment. Leonard does as well, holding his breath, the remembered feel of Spock's hand around his neck almost burning him. Spock's eyes are almost desperate now and Leonard nods, once, pushing at Spock's shoulders. Maybe Spock is reading his mind again. Maybe they're just that in sync, because when Spock backs up, pulling Leonard with him by the hips, Leonard can't help but follow, unable to make himself stop, mouth fairly salivating with everything he wanted to do to the Vulcan- _no, no he was much more like a man now_, his Human emotion bleeding through in bright bursts of red against the recesses of Leonard's mind.

Spock hops up onto the ledge near the fire and Leonard's fingers tremble as he undoes the button and zip. Spock lifts and Leonard tugs and Spock's cock is brushing against Leonard's cheek, a smear of precome slippery against his skin.

Spock shudders at the feel of the beard stubble against the sensitive skin and Leonard looks up at him, lewdly licking his lips. The burning possessiveness is still there in Spock's eyes, in the tight way his face seems to a look full of desperate need, of innocent curiosity that is all Spock.

"You've never had someone's mouth on you before?" Leonard doesn't know why he whispers, but he can't seem to help himself. His fist tightens slightly against the base of Spock's dick, teasing even as he gently asks the question, already sure of the answer.

"No." Spock's voice is like gravel, gritty and hard against the back of his throat. Spock reaches out and gently pulls Leonard's face closer, his shaking fingers twisting in the back of Leonard's hair.

Leonard laughs low in his chest and complies, mouth opening over the head of Spock's cock. He pauses, breathing for just a moment. Spock shivers, and Leonard imagines that the feel of his breath must seem very cold when compared to the weight of humidity from the natural springs. It's like he can't help but tease, swirling the very tip of his tongue around the engorged head. Spock arches, tugging impatiently at Leonard's hair. It doesn't take much persuasion; he is sucking down the head, licking at the underside with the flat part of his tongue, bobbing his head a little as he sucked. Leonard hasn't exactly done this in recent memory, but he certainly knows what he likes- _okay so it's been forever since he's had a blowjob but he has a very good fucking memory, thanks_. Leonard tightens his lips and Spock cries out, the sound echoing around the room.

Leonard jaw huts a little, there's precome and spit everywhere but he can't seem to make himself stop. He knows he's a mess, gobbling at Spock like some demented pervert. He just can't believe that this is _Spock_, that the derisive arrogance the brilliant First Officer always has when talking to Leonard has completely disappeared, that Spock is letting him suck him into his mouth, that the head of Spock's dick is bumping against the back of his throat.

Spock's hands tighten in Leonard's hair even more sharply, one hand brushing against his face again. Leonard falters in his rhythm as the familiar jolt of Spock's emotions blast through him, then Spock is coming, arching into Leonard's mouth with a mangled shout.

The taste burns the back of his throat a little but Leonard still sucks at him, swallowing and licking at Spock until he collapses over him, body curling against Leonard's back. Spock's body continues to give little shudders as he trembles until Leonard pulls off of him with a lewd sounding pop of sound.

Leonard kisses at Spock's thigh, absently. He has a moment of worry that he's gone way, way too far, that Spock will push him away and go back to... well. Away. Spock sucks in deep breath.

It's Leonard's turn to gasp when Spock hauls him up, water sheeting off his body and drenching everything, spilling against the logs with a hiss of steam. He hears the fabric of his underwear rip and Spock's hand is on his cock, tightening as he lays back on the rock, pulling Leonard over him so that he has to scramble for a second.

Leonard ends up on his hands and knees, Spock under him, fist moving over Leonard's cock, twisting and tugging as though he'd been doing it for years, the movement of his closed fist perfect.

"Fuck, Spock. Yeah, yeah that's …. _ngggh._." Leonard forgets everything; forgets his name his job and where he is as he bucks into Spock's hand, fucking into the tightness of his fist. He watches with sweat dripping off of his face as his come shoots over Spock's hand onto his stomach and chest. He gasps for a second, then cautiously opens his eyes, looking down at Spock's face with a mixture of nervousness and smirking confidence.

If he hadn't just come, he'd be hard as a fucking rock at watching the way Spock brought his hand up to his mouth, his tongue darting out to lap at the wetness there. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment.

Leonard wasn't sure why he did it. Later, when he thought about the clusterfuck this mission became, he'd remember this moment: the way he bent down and kissed Spock gently, sweetly, feeling ridiculously grateful when Spock reciprocated. Spock's other hand drifted around to the back of Leonard's head, fingers curling into his head.

Leonard's knee started to hurt and Spock was moving almost before the thought fully formed in his head. They moved back into the spring, washing and dressing in their wet clothes. Leonard huddled near the rebuilt fire, shivering.

"Spock?"

"Yes, Leonard?"

Leonard smirked. Apparently once someone's had your dick in their mouth you it gave them permission to call you by your first name, despite three years of working together. "I really want to try to find that portal that we came through. I have this feelin' that if we just..." His voice trailed off. He didn't want to interrupt this mellowness we had working for them, but _fuck. _Leonard clenched his fists, antsy. He needed to see Jim, to make sure he was all right. I_'ve had that habit for well on six years now. It was one helluva hard habit to break._ Leonard sighed. For all he knew, Spock would want to stay here with Zarabeth instead of return to the Enterprise.

"It would be logical to re-examine the area." Spock's voice is full of things he would never say. Apologies, maybe. Or desire. Leonard wryly acknowledged that he didn't speak Vulcan very well. _That was always Jim's bag, not mine._

"I project that our uniforms will be sufficiently dry after some time by the fire, to venture outdoors. I am sure that Zarabeth will allow us to procure some of her furs to keep warm, given that we will be leaving them on this planet if we are indeed able to depart."

Leonard smirks. He is so used to the approximately something-point-something estimations that it is strangely endearing to hear Spock be imprecise with time. "You don't know shit about women if you think she's going to be glad to see us go, Spock."

"Can you blame me, Doctor?"

Spock makes a sharp sound in the back of his throat, his lightning-fast reflexes going between Leonard and Zarabeth before Leonard can even react in surprise.

"I do hope that you'll believe me when I say I did not intend to lie to you. Or to you, Spock. But I have come to tell you that I heard voices, voices near where you appeared. I believe your Captain might be looking for you as well."

Leonard thinks for a moment, _is this a trap? Could she really be that conniving? _before he's jumping up, struggling into the heavy pelts of fur that Zarabeth holds out to him, wet clothes be damned.

He and Spock do not speak on the trek back to where they began this crazy fucking adventure. Leonard is conscious of Spock's possessiveness, of his protectiveness as the Vulcan walks close to him, practically on top of him. The cold is like a punch to the face, endless wailing and blowing. Zarabeth is humming under her breath, a song of sadness and loss. Leonard doesn't think she's even aware that she's doing it. The pity is back again, and Leonard squashes it down. It's impossible to take her with them.  
Not without killing her, and it's impossible to stay here. Jim is like some bright beacon that calls them both and Leonard is desperate to be there, desperate to get back to his familiar surroundings.

Everything else is rather anti-climatic. Jim figures out how to find them with that same fucking golden luck that seems to follow him everywhere. Leonard doesn't have time to do much of anything before Spock is pulling at his arm, yanking him through the cave wall into a swirling chaos.

He thinks the memory of Zarabeth's wrecked face, the way that her whole demeanor seemed to crumble in on itself would stay with him for the rest of his days. Leonard bites his lip, staring at the nothingness while the old man, Atoz runs through.

Then suddenly he is aware of Jim's voice barking at Scotty to beam them up, ordering that they go to maxium warp as soon as they beam up. Leonard is suddenly afraid to look at Spock, the shadow of every single shared touch ghosting over his body at once. He opens his mouth, but before he can speak, Spock's voice, devoid of emotion sucks the breath from his body, his words like a punch to the solar plexus.

"There's no further need to observe me, Doctor. As you can see, I've returned to the present in every sense."

Leonard nods, feeling the familiar yet hated sensation of his particles rearranging themselves before the starship's transporter room appears around him.

Home.

By some quirk of fate, Jim has metalized in between both him and Spock, He turns and stares at both of them, knowing with the same uncanny instinct that makes him the best Goddamn captain in the fleet that something is very wrong between his First Officer and his CMO.

Leonard watches the flicker of uncertainty in the depths of Jim's eyes as the younger man struggles with the decision on who he should speak to first. He bites his lip, ignoring the way Spock's gaze is turned on him, politely waiting for the other two to leave the transporter pad. Leonard's gaze flicks over to Spock, only to observe the Vulcan's stiff stance; the way he stares off into space about two centimeters to the left of Leonard's right shoulder.

He makes the decision for Jim, stepping off onto the floor and stopping to give Jim a half-hearted wave as he leaves to head for sickbay.

He tells himself that the feeling in his stomach isn't jealousy as he watches Jim clasp Spock on the shoulder, calling "See ya, Bones!" cheerily over his shoulder.

But Leonard was always an expert at lying to himself. He leaves, allowing the doors to shut behind him, disappears into routine, into monotony, into loneliness.

… Or so he thought.

_**THE END!**_

**A/N **Written for my beloved partner in crime, yesterday_girl who loves these two so much she NAMED HERSELF after them. I hope you liked this paring- It was a bit of a change from my normal K/S obsess.. er.. love. :D YES! You DID notice a slight hint of OT3? Veddy good, grasshoppah. Idk. I've never written this long of this pairing before so I thought I'd give it a whirl. I hope you liked it!

Transcript found .. crap it won't let me post the link. Stupid ffdotnet. GRRR. Link posted on my livejournal page. You can look, but some of these scenes just won't be there. :D


End file.
